Repairing is the hard part
by TotallyDauntless
Summary: Yes, I'm alive. But dead to everyone I care for well except for Jamie and Natalie, my twins, their father is Tobias but I am the only one who knows that. Can I create a life for myself away from the fence and those inside?
1. It feels good to be free

**Tris's POV**

The door slams shut and I lie on the floor gasping for air. "Mummy?" Natalie questions, "Yes, darling I am all right," but we all know that I am not. Today the torture wasn't so bad not as bad as most days, maybe Evelyn has visitors today and doesn't want my blood left in the corridors? I hold Natalie to my chest and reach out to Jamie for him to join us. I hope she never does the same to them, they are her Grandchildren after all. I have to get out of here. But what Evelyn said to be will forever haunt me, _Tobias never loved you, he just felt sorry for you. He's happy now it was his wedding a few weeks ago, he married a beautiful woman, of whom he thinks the world. And guess what she's pregnant! He has already forgotten about you, he told me himself. He will never know your kids, he thinks you're dead anyway. _Part of me wants to believe her, I'm happy he is happy but at the same time I'm drunk on jealousy. And then other times I don't believe her, Tobias told me he loved me and he was an awful liar, it was easy to tell when he was lying, cut out for Candor maybe.

I have to get out of here. An idea hits me straight in the face. I could find my mother's family, they would surely take me in, as a way of proving their love for my mother. But then how do I get out in the first place, Evelyn would come looking for me immediately. If only I could create a clone of myself unless… The guard I could leave her here in my place covered in my blood and Evelyn would just assume the kids are dead as well. I scramble for the keys I found, I had never tried escaping before because I didn't know where to go. I quickly tell the twins to run when I give them the signal. I open the door, the guard quickly jumps to attention, fortunately it's a blonde female, a bit like me, I throw several punches to her head and soon she is lying unconscious on the floor. I feel guilty at first but I brush the thought away. I am much weaker then I used to be but with little effort I drag her into my cell.

"Come on lets go," I attempt to shout but it comes out barely a whisper. The twins jump to the feet and we sprint along the corridors, we eventually come to what we are looking for: A fire exit. I heave open the door and we charge up the stairs. I feel the adrenaline pumping through me driving me onwards we are finally free! I notice Natalie has started slowing, so I hoist her onto my back and continue running, Jamie quick at my heels, he is lucky, he has his dad's strong and powerful build. Finally we see light ahead, and Jamie gives a quick yelp in celebration of freedom. When we arrive outside, the day light hits me like a blow to the face. I shield my eyes from the gleaming sun, I haven't seen sunlight in four years, but the twins have never seen it they were born in the cell, in the overwhelming darkness. I had no help no comfort. Just the cold stone walls which surrounded me.

To my relief, I realize that we are outside the fence, I know we can't go on forever so I direct the twins towards the Fringe. I remember when we were there with Amar and George a couple of years ago and the woman who helped me: Amy. Would she help me again? It's my only chance. I see the outskirts of the fringe in the distance, and I signal to the twins to slow down into a brisk walk. They are both lost in a daze gazing at the crisp blue sky.

XXX

**An hour later…**

After scurrying through the settlement, I eventually find Amy's makeshift home. I swell up my last ounce of bravery and hammer on the door. The door swings open to reveal Amy. "Tris!" She yells, "it is so nice to see you, how are you?" After firing at me with questions, her eyes eventually start to scan my bloody body. "Oh My God, what have they done to you?" she questions, her voice much softer now. I then let lose all the tears that have been brimming inside me for four years, threatening to spill, roll down my cheeks like tiny pendants of sorrow. She hands me a drink which makes me feel sleepy and she leads me into her home. My children following behind.

**A/N **

**This is my first fanfiction, and I hope you like it R&R. Sorry it's a little short I intend on writing longer ones in the future.**

**Thanks,**

**TotallyDauntless**

**XOXO**


	2. Friendship sometimes can't be broken

**Tobias's POV**

I'm going to visit my mom today, she is the only one I feel I can talk to about what I'm going through. I've vowed I will never get married, I used to dream that I would marry Tris one day but that was probably an unrealistic wish with a war raging on. But, hey a guy can dream. It still doesn't feel real to me that she is dead yet. My mother doesn't know I'm coming I want to surprise her.

I quickly arrive outside her home where she and the factionless live. When I pull open the door its chaos. People are desperately running around and shouting, others talking in hushed tones talking. The door closes behind me with a click, everyone turns to look at me and suddenly they all start acting normally. A couple of seconds later a blonde woman travels past on a stretcher covered in blood. At that moment, Evelyn comes rushing in shouting: "Does anyone know where she is?" No one replies. She then becomes aware of my presence, "oh hello darling," she exclaims pulling me into a tight embrace. "Mom, what's going on?" I question. She gives me a strained smile, "What do you mean?"

I start to become quite uncomfortable, I came here for comfort not for my mother to lie to me. There is something going on of which I am not aware. But what I do know is that; I need to know.

**Tris's POV**

I wake up just as the sun rises over the horizon, I let my eyelids flutter open, once my eyes are adjusted to the light I see Amy crouched over a fire in one corner of the room and my children curled up in another. I yawn to warn her of my presence, and she turns to smile at me "Sleep well?" I nod in reply. She moves away from the fire and sits down next to me. "Now you are probably wondering why I have helped you twice and asked for nothing in return" I nod and she continues "you see, you remind of a friend I had when I was around 15, her name was Natalie and she looked a lot like you. But I lost her, someone from The Bureau came and took her away and I thought I would never hear of her again."

I turn to face her and tell her of my mother. Her face warms and her eyes sparkle with recognition. "Where is she now?" she replies, I slowly tell her that she lost her life protecting mine, four years ago.

"Well", she replies eventually, "if there is anything I can do to help, I will." I thank her and begin to question her on where my mother came from and if any of her family are alive today.

She smiles, "a couple of years ago Natalie's sister came here looking for Natalie, I told her that she was living in Chicago and it is impossible to leave or enter Chicago. So her sister, Charlotte, she was called, told me that if Natalie or any of her children came looking for a helping and to contact her in New York. And I guess you and your kids fit that criteria. I have her number here. But unfortunately I don't have a phone you will have to go to the… here I'll take you Ronnie owes me something. But let's wait until the kids wake up it won't be safe to leave them here."

As I on cue Jamie sits up and yawned waking up Natalie, "Oi," she exclaims. I smile suddenly the world seemed a lot brighter, my children's future now seems much more positive, maybe I can create a little home for us outside the fence.

After breakfast, we start towards Ronnie's home. I start realize how fragile my life is of Ronnie doesn't let us use the phone, if we can't contact Charlotte, Charlotte doesn't want to help, no I shouldn't be think like this I shouldn't. Amy start banging on a door and the door swings open. The room is gloomy with a straw mat in the centre, an old man sits on the mat with his legs crossed and eyes closed.

"Oi, Ronnie" Amy shouts, his eyelids flick open, "can we borrow your phone," she demands.

"It was stolen 3 years ago but my Granddaughter comes to visit tomorrow and she has a phone ye can borrow it then." I know a delay could be fatal but we have no other option, so we accept his offer and return to Amy's home.

A few hours later…

We here shouts outside, so we leap to our feet and run to where the noise is coming from. I see a black truck in the centre, a truck from Chicago. I stop still in my tracks. Tobias, Christina, Zeke, Caleb, Amar and George clamber out the truck.

**Tobias's POV**

We decided to come to the fringe to persuade them into moving into the city. Extra man-power is needed. It's the first time I've agreed to join a project in with Caleb since he reminds me to much of Tris, they have the same smile, same eyes and the same nose. Their leader Amy steps out of the crowd. "Go away you are not welcome here" she states her muscular arms crossed. But something distracts me. A small blonde girl stands at the edge of the crowd, our eyes meet. _Tris? _She turns away and disappears into the crowd two children following her. I turn to Christina and we immediately understand we have both seem the same thing.

Next stop the bureau.

XXX

When we arrived and eventually found David he led us through a maze of corridors all the way to the security room. "So you want to see the footage from when Tris was shot right. Here it is.

The screen lit up displaying the weapon lab. I saw Tris running into the room, I force myself to continue looking at the screen I don't think I can watch her be killed, she falls to the ground and stops moving… Dead.

**Tris's POV**

He saw me, Christina did too. I hope they don't come looking for me or at least until I leave.

**The next morning… **

Amy and I are heading towards Ronnie's home to borrow his Granddaughter's phone. As we arrive Ronnie comes out and hands the phone to us putting his finger to his lips, "shh, don't wake her."

I dial in the number and place the phone to my ear. It seems to ring forever until a woman's voice answers. "Hello-o, Charlotte Wright speaking, who is this?"

I clear my throat, "Hi, I am Beatrice Prior, Natalie Prior's daughter whom I believe to be your sister."

"Oh My God, hi, what can I do to help you, where is my sister? Is she okay?"

"She's dead" I whisper down the phone, tears begin to roll down my cheeks again.

"Oh" she sounds defeated, "where are you now? Are you okay? Can I arrange to meet you? Do you want to live in New York with my family and I, I'm divorced so I live with my sixteen year-old son and my 20 year-old daughter often drops by. How old are you?"

"I'm 20 too, but I know this is a big ask but I have a pair of twins…"

"The more additions to our family the merrier, if you could give me where you are now I will send a plane to get you."

"I'm in the fringe of Chicago, you may want to land reasonably far away as it is quite dangerous here, do you know where the nearest town is, I can meet you there."

"Okay get to Milwaukee, where your mum was from. By nightfall, you'll see the plane, 'kay, Bye"

And she was gone…

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading this I hope it's not to awful! And that you like it**

**TotallyDauntless**

**XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3 - There is nothing like family

**Tris's POV**

An hour after that phone call I'm still buzzing with excitement, I can't wait tomorrow I'm going to New York, Amy says it's amazing! There I can start a new life with a new family and my kids will start going to school. It's crazy how much your life can change in a matter of a few days. I can't wait to leave the Fringe, after three days I am already sick of it. I have no idea how my mum lived here. The only reason I don't want to leave is that maybe Christina will find me. Second thought, I would have to talk to Tobias then…

**Tobias's POV**

I know she is dead and there is no point clinging on forever but she still feels alive. Is there any chance that she is still out there? I no longer trust my mother, there is clearly something she is not telling me and I don't like it.

**Tris's POV**

I'm lying on my back when Amy comes in. "Tris?" she questions.

"I'm fine don't worry, still just trying to get my head round the fact that the course of my life has changed so rapidly in five minutes.

**Five hours later (two hours till sunset)**

Amy has managed to get a car to take us to Milwaukee. When we get in the twins are jumping around in excitement, I forgot that they have never been in a car before as they spent the first four years of their life in a cell, I am surprised they made it I guess they have the same determination as their parents. I sigh, I think Tobias would've loved them no matter what his feelings for me were, maybe someday they will meet their father. I hope I am nowhere to be seen though.

As we pull into Milwaukee, it is already dark so I can only make out the faint outlines of the buildings. It doesn't look somewhere where an epic murder would un-ravel, but then what was I expecting. The car pulls to a halt ahead a sleek white aero-plane looms above me. How on earth can Charlotte afford that? I question.

One of the doors on the plane slides open revealing a woman dressed in a simple outfit as she begins to make her way down the steps her features begin to become more clear. She has the same caring eyes as my mother, with the beautiful longs lashes and her mouth is stretched into a warm and friendly smile. My children's tight grip loosens on my hand, she spots me and runs forward throwing her arms around me I return her friendly embrace. Her sent transports me back to my childhood, making me cry.

**5 hours later in NYC**

I gaze out the window of the limo we are currently in, driving to Charlotte's pent house apartment in central New York. I learnt that she is an actress, model and singer, which are three jobs that we never existed in Chicago, all I know is that she is very famous…

Her apartment is stunning she has already put aside part of the apartment for us, we have our own kitchen, three bedrooms, a living room and a games room for the kids. It is lovely. The twins are starting at school tomorrow, they can't wait.

I am laying on the settee when Bethany walks in, who I quickly learn is my cousin. Somehow she has organized for me to be in a new film she is shooting, she does realize I have never acted before!

**A/N sorry this is sooooo short I just wanted them settled ASAP. Please review. Sorry I haven't posted in such a long tie I'm very busy so I wanted to give you something. I might post again before Christmas and I'll make sure it's very Christmas-y **

**Lots of Love,**

**TotallyDauntless XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4 - A winter's wish

**8 years later… (Kids are 12)**

**Tris's POV**

The snow has started to fall over New York creating a beautiful wonderland. I bury my hands deeper into the warmth of my coat. I felt like walking today normally I get my driver to drive me but I love the snow and I want to take the kids out for a treat, Ice Skating in front of the Rockefeller centre, then hot chocolate with marshmallows, finally buying the Christmas tree and lugging it back to the apartment on the 93rd floor (**A/N I grew up on the 93****rd**** floor in NYC**).

We have now moved out of Charlotte's apartment into our own. Our apartment is beautiful. On the first floor there are virtually no walls just windows, which gives us a stunning view of New York at night. The whole decor is totally in black and white with the occasional spurt of red, to remind me of Dauntless. Every time I think of Chicago my eyes well up with tears, to think fear drove me away from the place and people I love. The knowledge that Four has moved on and will never know his kids and that they will never know his father, tears me to shreds.

"Mummy!" Natalie screeches hurling herself at me, I kiss her dark brown head. She looks so much like Tobias with his big dark blue eyes I used to get lost in, to think another girl has that privilege now, he probably has forgotten about me now, the girl who was so scrawny and not pretty at all. Jamie follows her slowly, taking his time, making a point of looking very cool, to cool to be kissed or hugged by his mother in public. He has my blonde hair but Tobias's strong build and handsome face. At the age of twelve he already has girls throwing themselves at his feet and he thinks he is too cool for school, he already wants a motorbike. I smile, he is quite different from his parents but in a good way. I'm glad my children have long forgotten their first four years in life. I shake my head quickly banishing the thoughts from my head if the kids have forgotten why can't I?

I'm proud of my kids. Both are incredibly intelligent (my Erudite DNA!). But Jamie is an amazing sportsperson. He already is king of the football (**A/N football not soccer!**), lacrosse and ice hockey pitch, destined for greatness. Whereas Natalie is a talented actress and singer. I have done a good job bringing them up without a father, balancing work with family. Tobias would have loved them.

A short video has been leaked about my childhood in Chicago, (**A/N see Divergent trailer**) until now everyone thought I was from NYC. I hope this doesn't ruin everything and Tobias finds out where I am, imagine having to face him, I love my new life, somewhere along the way I have found a way to cope with fame… Christina would love it!

I am snuggled on the couch reading the twin's Christmas lists. On the top of both in big letters reads: _A DAD_. I sigh, I wish they could meet their real dad.

XXX

**Tobias's POV**

It's been twelve years since Tris died, twelve years of hell. It still doesn't seem real to me, sometimes I even believe she is out there though I know it is impossible. It was only a few days ago that we were told the truth, that there was no such thing as the purity war and the world still continues on, oblivious to the fact that there were people locked behind a fence; believing that they were the only ones still living.

I gaze out of the window, today we are travelling to Washington DC to discuss how we can merge people from Chicago into the outside world, maybe transferring initiation into some sort of university degree. I let out a small sigh, Tris would have loved this place, everyone honest with themselves, knowing where they belong. She was always searching for the truth, almost like the Candor, maybe that was one of the things I loved about her.

Since the day she died, I have never laid eyes on another girl. Christina has set me up on so many blind dates, tricking me into attending. I let a small smile drift across my face. Tris was the only person brave enough to fall in love with the real me. Not Tobias Eaton, city leader, Dauntless legend and the war hero but the boy who was beaten by his father and joined the brave faction due to cowardice. If they knew the real me they would probably avoid me at all cost.

XXXX

As we pull into Washington, I gasp Tris's face is virtually everywhere! Movie posters, adverts and when we get out on the front of a Magazine is the title: 'Keeping up with the Wright's' with Tris, two children, a young man two other woman who remind me of... I gasp, Natalie prior, Tris's mom. Caleb hears my exclamation and peer over my shoulder, "Tris!" At this everyone peers over my shoulder,

"I knew she was alive," I mutter.

We buy a copy of the magazine for reference and enter the government building. We walk through sleek corridors which remind me of the erudite headquarters.

**A couple of days later…**

The truck pulls into the fringe, I am going to ask Amy, their leader if Tris was there the other day, if the woman whose face is everywhere is really Tris, my life will suddenly be a whole lot brighter.

I gasp, I haven't been to the fringe in years but there are proper houses, shops, roads and schools. I jump out the truck as Amy strolls towards me, hand on hips.

"What do you want?" she questions,

"Is Tris alive?" I blurt out.

"Why do you care? After you broke her heart, let your mother torture her for four years not only her but hers and yours twins?" she spits out.

I stand there in amazement, this is what Evelyn was hiding from me…

"I thought she was dead," tears are now streaming freely down my face, "I loved her with all my heart, since she dies I have never even laid eyes on another girl, my mother never told me that she had her nor that she had twins" I say through my tears, choking I collapse to my knees. Amy rests a hand on my shoulder, I look up in hope.

"Evelyn has been doing some malicious manipulation, you'll be glad to know Tris is alive, you did see her here at the fringe she came here for refuge after escaping from Evelyn's grasp, I then put her in touch with her aunt, Charlotte Wright and now she is a major celebrity and she helped me to re-build the fringe"

I stare at her in disbelief, it was Tris in Washington and she has probably moved on.

Amy continues, "I still have the number of her aunt call her, she will put you in touch with Tris," I nod.

An hour later, I am driving to New York, Charlotte has clarified that Tris is single and I am going to be her date for a Christmas gala tonight though she doesn't know it's me.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, Merry Christmas! R&R as always I hope you liked this slightly longer chapter. Lots of Four/Tris fluff to come,**

**Totally Dauntless **


End file.
